memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Danvers (Earth Thirty-Eight)
For her Earth-1 counterpart, see Alex Danvers. Director Alexandra "Alex" Danvers is a female Human who is a bio-engineer and director of the D.E.O.. She is daughter of Jeremiah Danvers and Eliza Danvers, the adoptive sister of Kara Danvers, the ex-fiancée of Maggie Sawyer, and the girlfriend of Kelly Olsen. Alex was killed during the Anti-Monitor Crisis when a wave of antimatter destroyed every Earth in the multiverse, leaving the Paragons and Lena Luthor as the only survivors. However, she was brought back with new memories on Earth-Prime. J'onn J'onzz has restored her Earth-38 memories. Personality Alex is a courageous and independent person, who faces danger head on. She is caring, confident, and headstrong, with the same passion for bio-engineering like her parents. Alex had dedicated her life to protecting her sister, Kara, and rarely found time for herself since teenhood. Despite her good traits, sometimes Alex can be impulsive and prone to make difficult decisions crossing the line between right and wrong (some might even classify her as morally grey); such as when she stabbed Astra in the back, or when she assaulted a Cadmus facility on her own by placing mines in the structure to blackmail Lillian Luthor, even if on those occasions it was to save first J'onn J'onzz's and then her father's life. However, she has a great sense of justice, since when J'onn took the blame for Astra's death, as he did want not Alex to lose her relationship with her adopted sister, knowing it was wrong, she eventually confessed to Kara her role in Astra's death despite her fear to lose her. After much soul searching and exploration, Alex finds the courage to come out as a lesbian to herself, then to her ex-girlfriend Maggie Sawyer, then Kara, her mother Eliza, her friends and her father Jeremiah. Alex's interactions with Maggie show a more flustered, awkward and almost goofy side of her personality, similar to that of Kara. Above all, Alex is a strong woman. She fights for what she believes in and has a difficult time giving up. When she was kidnapped by her childhood friend, Rick Malverne, she never stopped trying to escape and was able to use her D.E.O. training to help her survive. She has been referenced as being a "badass" by many people. After losing Maggie, Alex became devastated unable to cope with it and started drinking heavily. She also has a liking to leather jackets. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' As a top agent of the D.E.O., Alex is in top physical condition, with heightened reflexes, strength, and durability. She regularly engages in intense exercises to maintain her conditioning. Alex is strong enough to break Rick Malverne's nose with a single punch. **'Acrobatics/Free-running: '''Alex is very agile and nimble, able to fall from multiple feet without injuring herself. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' As an agent of the D.E.O., Alex is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. As required by the organization, she went through an entire year in training before being let out into the field, which included spending 12 hours a day for five months in the D.E.O.'s training room. Alex has proved to be capable of defeating multiple alien enemies at once with ease. She was able to fight on par against notorious assassin John Corben and was skilled enough to battle him to a stalemate. Alex was also able to easily defeat multiple Earth-X Nazis and together with Sara Lance, overpower Earth-X Tommy Merlyn. Alex could stand up to Mercy Graves for a while before being pushed back. She was later able to hold her own against and eventually overpower Manchester Black, and managed to fight Ben Lockwood on equal grounds even after the latter was mutated by the Harun-El. **'Skilled knife wielder:' Alex is capable of fighting with knives, as seen when battling Nazis during the Earth-X invasion. **'Expert markswoman/Phasers:' Due to her D.E.O. training, Alex is highly trained in using phasers. **'Expert swordswoman:' Alex was able to fend off various rogue Kryptonians with a sword made of Green Kryptonite. During her fight with Earth-X Tommy, Alex managed to disarm him of one of his katanas and use it against him. **'Expert stick-fighter:' Alex is an accomplished stick-fighter, able to take down multiple Cadmus agents with a pool hue. *'Genius-level intellect/Expert tactician/Leader:' Alex has a very sharp intellect. She pursued an MD/PhD at an accelerated speed and finished the PhD portion by 2378 at the age of 23. Additionally, Alex is a highly-trained tactician and an extraordinary leader, capable of managing and organizing a handful of D.E.O. agents by herself. She is also the second-in-command of the D.E.O. and was the acting director of the organization when J'onn J'onzz was captured by Non and Astra and when J'onn was incapacitated during the Daxamite invasion. J'onn even entrusted Alex with leading the D.E.O. once he retired for good. **'Expert physician:' Alex has performed medical procedures on both humans and aliens; she patched James Olsen up after he was knocked out by a super soldier with Livewire's abilities and examined a comatose M'gann M'orzz, who suffered a psychic attack, and figured out that a Martian mind meld with J'onn would be the only way to save her. Alex also performed an MRI on Samantha Arias when studying her blackouts and helped save Lena Luthor when the latter was poisoned. She and Lena later worked to treat Sam's failing health following her separation from Reign. **'Expert interrogator/Torturer:' Due to her time with the D.E.O., Alex is an effective interrogator and torturer. She once claimed to know six ways to torture someone with just an index finger. Her knowledge of interrogation techniques is so advanced that when she was interrogated with a polygraph, Alex managed to fake the results. **'Explosives expert:' Alex demonstrated expertise with bombs, as seen when she rigged an entire Cadmus facility with Haldorr particle mines, linking some of them to a dead man's switch. **'Expert driver/Pilot:' Alex is a very capable pilot, being able to drive both common vehicles and spaceships. **'Master scientist:' Alex displayed an aptitude towards science since early childhood, as demonstrated by her interest in science fairs as a child. Having a PhD in bioengineering, Alex is also an expert in alien physiology and has used this knowledge in multiple D.E.O. operations, such in the mission to capture the Hellgrammite; she figured out that the Hellgrammite embodied chlorine-based DNA and thus was raiding multiple chemical plants to gather their stockpiles of DDT for use as food. Alex was able to successfully create Blue Kryptonite to incapacitate Bizarro and working with Maxwell Lord, synthesized a cure for Red Kryptonite. She is also an accomplished neuroscientist and xenobiologist. Alex herself stated she could've had a promising medical career as a researcher had she not decided to work at the D.E.O. instead. *'Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain:' Alex is has shown she is capable of tolerating a high amount of pain; while captured by Malverne, she snapped her credit card in half and used its broken edge to cut deeply into her skin on her shoulder to remove her subdermal tracking chip with barely any reaction. With help from her mother, Eliza Danvers, Alex was able to overcome Indigo's brainwashing. She even battled an army of Earth-X Nazis in spite of being slightly hungover. *'Intimidation:' Alex was able to intimidate Winn Schott to the point that he revealed that James Olsen is Guardian. However, when she attempted to intimidate Julia Freeman (who's alter-ego, Purity was in control at the time) by threatening her with months of incarceration, in order to get her to reveal who the other world-killers are; unfortunately, this completely backfired, as Julia was completely unfazed by these threats of hers. However, after Alex's memories of Kara's identity as Supergirl was erased by J'onn J'onzz, she no longer has the ability to intimidate any individual; even someone like Spencer, who has no form of training to resist interrogation. It is likely that she regained this ability after getting her memories back. Equipment *'Kryptonite-powered exosuit:' Alex used a special cybernetic exosuit powered via Kryptonite, which she got from Non while under Myriad's mind control, to allow her to fight superhumanly stronger opponents such as Kara Danvers or Metallo by physically enhancing her. Also, the suit's forearm was fitted with a Kryptonite-powered energy gun and it could generate green, concussive shockwaves to physically repel and incapacitate opponents, especially Kryptonians. *'Taser batons: Alex uses a pair of batons with an electric charge powerful enough to incapacitate super-powered humans. *'''Protective suit: Winn made Alex a protective suit for the battle against the Worldkillers. The suit is fitted with magnets so that Alex is able to force her gun back to her. **'Kryptonite light blaster:' With her new suit that Winn made her has included some new features such as a kryptonite blaster that resembles the atom blasters. **'Magnets:' Also built into the suit are magnetics which can be used for offensive and defensive ta such as pulling her gun towards her if disarmed. She has also used the magnets in the suit to make a magnetic shield to defend herself or to contain explosives. **'Maaldorian laser pistol:' During a rescue mission on Maaldoria, Alex acquired an alien pistol from a fallen alien. The pistol itself is shown to be very powerful as it sends any target it hits over a distance and it has even proven strong enough to take down a White Martian, albeit weakened from J'onn and M'gann. Following the constant attacks by the Worldkillers, Winn has upgraded the gun to use not only laser bullets, but also Kryptonite bullets when fighting the Kryptonian witches. ***'Kryptonite bullets:' While fighting the Worldkillers, Alex alien pistol was modified to shoot Kryptonite bullets when loaded. ***'Electric bullets:' While fighting against some mind-controlled aliens, Alex used electric bullets to restart Supergirl's protective suit. Category:Humans Category:Danvers family Category:Doctors Category:Breachers Category:Doppelgängers Category:Alex Danvers